The Origin of Bokoi
As you may know, Dragon Ball focuses on the Saiyans named Son Goku and Vegeta training and fighting villains on planet Earth. But did you know there was another Saiyan that planet? Well I can tell you his story. On a colonized Frieza planet far away from Planet Vegeta, Saiyans lived there and practiced fighting in a more intense 15x the Earth’s gravity. One Saiyan couple was going to get married on there so they left Planet Vegeta and went to this planet. 2 days after they got married, they had discovered that an “asteroid” had destroyed Planet Vegeta and had been in fear for their whole life. Two years later on July 14, Age 739, they gave birth to a child and named him “Bokoi”. They then received a warning about Frieza’s soldiers attempting to kill everyone on the colonized planet. They sent Bokoi to a distant planet away from the Emperor’s Terror. He had landed safe as he had raised himself by looking through windows of schools to know about counting and words. He had decided he needed some training to get stronger so he asked someone about getting stronger, this was an old man with a turtle shell on his back. He decided to train under him for a month. He had looked at how strong he became after this training and participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He had lost in the elimination after a serious beating by someone stronger than him, so he decided to train more in the next 5 years. After training in a forest, he had found a giant tower and climbed it. He met Korin and Yajirobe after they gave him a senzu bean after climbing the tower. Bokoi trained under them and learned to fly, so he could go to the top of Kami’s lookout. He then met Mr. Popo and Kami and trained under him, as his other pupil was training in what is called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He had realized he missed the other tournament, but had learned how to fly, sense ki, and do much more. He went on to meet what is now his wife Maria and on April 6, Age 761, his son Lettu was born. He goes on to train on Planet Namek, the planet Kami was from, until he was killed by Dodoria. He got to keep his body, and trained under King Kai, leaning the Spirit Bomb. He was revived by Mr. Popo when he said to revive everyone Frieza and his men killed, and decided to keep on training as there were many more fighters much more powerful than the Frieza Force. He had mastered the Super Saiyans 1, 2, and 3, and even figured out how to become a Super Saiyan Blue without Whis’s training. At the world 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, he finally met the Saiyan of pure heart, Goku. He saw as he left the match to train Uub, but then got teleported away from the stadium and placed up top of a mysterious shrine. And this is the origin of the strongest Saiyan alive. Category:Stories Category:Stories about characters Category:Origin stories